100 Drabbles
by Fushigi Kismet
Summary: 100 drabbles, 100 series, roundabout 100 words each.
1. Burden of Guilt: Samurai Champloo

Disclaimer: Samurai Champloo doesn't belong to me. 

**Drabble 001: Burden of Guilt  Samurai Champloo**

They both weren't talking.

Fuu tapped her foot, arms crossed. They flinched as her arm lashed out, finger pointing at an empty bag.

"_Somebody_ ate the last of our food. Start talking."

After a moment Mugen said, "It wasn't me."

Jin put his hand to the hilt of his sword.

Mugen did the same, growling, "Wanna go at it!"

"ENOUGH!" They sat back down in a hurry.

"All right," she said, a headache forming, "go make money. NOW."

They left in under a second, Mugen's muttering marking their direction.

Fuu sighed.

On the roof, a flying squirrel groaned, stomach aching.


	2. Sin: Petshop of Horrors

Disclaimer: Petshop of Horrors doesn't belong to me. 

**Drabble 002: Sin  Petshop of Horrors**

"She didn't have to die," Leon was saying, drinking his tea with all the genteel manners of a lush downing a beer.

"Of course not," Count D replied sagely, setting out the delicate china and silverware.

"Are you sure you didn't sell her something freaky, Count?"

"I would hardly consider a parakeet "freaky," Detective."

"I don't know, what with all the lizards and man-eating fish and killer rabbits you've got in stock. But still, even if she was a sinner of the worst kind, she didn't deserve that kind of death."

"My dear detective, we are all sinners. Fruit tart?"


	3. Letter: Whisper of the Heart

Disclaimer: Whisper of the Heart doesn't belong to me either. 

**Drabble 003: Letter  Whisper of the Heart**

Like a gust of wind blowing through the house, Shizuku dashed to her room and slammed the door shut.

With a mature high schooler's poise, she drew a deep breath and neatly slit open the envelope.

Her eyes scanned the neat, even writing and before she knew it she had read all the sheets. Sighing, she placed the pages to one side of her desk so she could easily reread them later and pulled out her notebook. Tapping a pencil against her mouth, she began to write, intent on capturing the energy and sense of purpose Seiji's recounting of his progress had given her and channeling them into words of her own.

Later, she would write him a letter in reply. She was full of a different type of words now.


	4. Childhood: Kenran Butoh Sai

Disclaimer: Kenran Butoh Sai isn't mine either. 

**Drabble 004: Childhood - Kenran Butoh Sai: The Mars Daybreak**

She was always chasing after him. He was always running away.

It had been like this since they were young.

Sometimes she felt like she had left both him and the child she had been somewhere far behind her.

She'd become someone with the same face and a different name - Vestemona Lauren, of the Lauren Family. Graham troubled her- his unchanging countenance, his carefree existence.

She couldn't pin any hopes to him - it was impossible to have faith in a man, no, a boy who refused to grow up.

With both anticipation and fear, she looked to the day when he would finally put the boy behind him and become a man. For then she would have really lost him.


	5. Pillow Talk: Gundam Seed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. Unfortunately. 

**Drabble 005: Pillow Talk  Gundam Seed**

Bodyguard. Lover. What did it matter what names and roles he went under? He knew his place and for whom he was living. It was a vow he had sworn. To protect her. Because . . . she mattered.

"Athrun?" she murmured sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you made me anything?"

"What?"

"You made Tori for Kira and the Haros for Lacus."

"Oh. That. They're to remember me by when I'm not there. Cagalli."

"Mmm?"

"You'll never need something like that."

"So I can keep you?"

He laughed. "Should I move to the foot of the bed?"

"No. Stay right here."


	6. Alone in a Room: Bleach

Disclaimer: Nope, not my show. 

**Drabble 006: Alone in a Room- Bleach**

He hadn't realized it at first. Not even after she'd gone.

It wasn't like in the movies - a sudden desperate realization or anything like that.

Instead, it was a dull ache that started somewhere above his heart as though a hole were slowly being ripped out of him. It left him feeling . . .

_/hollow/_

Is that where they got their names from? he wondered. That empty, painful feeling.

It was enough just to _feel_. He couldn't think it through and let himself comprehend.

Perhaps one day, when she was sitting in his closet again, smiling the smile that was hers alone, he would let them both hear the words.


	7. Best Laid Plans: LoGH

Disclaimer: Really not my show. ;; 

**Drabble 007: Best Laid Plans - Legend of the Galactic Heroes**

They were ten when they came up with the worst plan ever. It was a plan suitable for children, which they had been, and, despite growing older and wiser to the ways of the world around them, they had continued believing in it.

It was a simple plan, really. Win the universe to free a sister.

At some point the two parts became, not one for the sake of the other, but each for the sake of themselves, for what was right - the right that they believed wholeheartedly in.

But what broke his heart was that they had almost succeeded.


	8. The Ghost of You: Code Geass

Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine, kthx.

**Drabble 008: The Ghost of You - Code Geass**

She asked him, once, "Do you miss him?" He said nothing and she continued, calmly. "I hate him." Her hands did not tremble nor did her gaze waver, but the words resounded with deep, savage feeling.

From behind her chair he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. She pressed her cheek against it.

In his arms she is not the one he sees. It is not his image reflected in her wide violet eyes. Bloodstained, sinners, they hate because they still love. Continuing to live, they love because this is what he has left them: memories and each other.


End file.
